


the more things change...

by Diary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Bechdel Test Fail, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Bottle Episode Fic, Brothers, Canon Character of Color, Conversations, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gen Fic, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts Sixth Year, POV Female Character, POV Minerva McGonagall, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted under a different title. After Severus flees, Minerva observes the students of his house one morning. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the more things change...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

The week after Severus flees, Minerva looks down at the Slytherins exiting the dungeons.

Everything is more-or-less the same.

Theodore Nott doesn't exit with them; ever since his first year, he's been flooing all over the castle, despite repeated warnings. Millicent Bulstrode walks away from the others; she ignores the stairs and simply levitates herself and her cat to the desired floor. Pansy Parkinson has red eyes, and Daphne Greengrass is protectively holding her hand and glaring at anyone who dares even look at them. The Quidditch team is walking together and forming something of a protective circle around their only female member, Miko Ling. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle look more confused than usual as they walk apart from the others. When they start to make a wrong turn, Blaise Zabini sighs, rolls his eyes, breaks away from the team, and ushers them  in the correct direction.

Robert Uquhart, the captain, looks up and catches her eye. Giving a small smile, he waves.

She returns the wave, and two floors below her and three above him, Dennis Creevey skips over to Millicent. She looks at Colin Creevey, and at his grim nod, she nods to Dennis. He picks up her cat, she puts a hand around his shoulder, and the three levitate up while Dennis giggles and Colin snaps pictures from his spot.

Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom appear. She’s carrying his books while hers balance atop her head with a thin blue ribbon over them and under her chin. She falls in step with a girl wearing glasses, and Neville hesitates for a moment before joining the two.

A group of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws come into sight, and everyone stops.

Minerva starts to go down the stairs, but Susan Bones's voice stops her. “Have you found a reserve seeker?”

Without turning, Robert reaches behind him, grabs Miko's wrist, and forces her hand down until her wand is pointed at the floor. “Graham,” he answers with a hint of grimness entering his voice.

“Graham Pritchard,” she incredulously repeats. “Are you mad? There's tiny, and then, there's- well, Graham. Most of the first years are bigger than him! And no offence, Neville, but he's worse than Neville is on a broom. He managed to break his neck his first lesson.”

“I wanted the match cancelled, Susan,” Robert answers. “But we had a team vote, and I was severely outnumbered. We need a seeker, and Graham was the only one to volunteer. I mean, aside from Romilda Vane tricking Luna into trying.”

“I'll talk to Cadwallader,” Susan responds. “We'll voluntarily concede. There's no way we're going into such an uneven match.”

Before anyone can respond, Queenie Zeller bursts out of the dungeons. “Robert, there's- Nott- Snape did something to his fireplace, and Nott's all red and speaking fairy!” She breathes deeply, and Robert motions for someone to help her before striding back into the dungeons.

Yes, Minerva thinks with a sigh, even with Dumbledore dead and Severus and Draco Malfoy on the run, it's just another day. 


End file.
